


Lost and Found

by JovenLoren



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Brief mention of Snorkmaiden but she isn’t really in this :(, F/M, Getting Together, Joxter hates locked doors, M/M, Much needed Father son bonding time, Someone gets hurt so a little blood, sad back story, the Joxter went kind of insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JovenLoren/pseuds/JovenLoren
Summary: The Joxter from Moominpapa’s stories was a lot different from the Joxter that Snufkin had heard of. The Joxter according to Moominpapa was lazy, but adventurous. The one Snufkin had heard of was a lot more sinister. He had heard from others as he traveled that the Joxter was a night crawling monster who terrorized anyone in his path.It had scared him at first, but throughout most his travels he had never once met the Joxter.





	Lost and Found

The Joxter from Moominpapa’s stories was a lot different from the Joxter that Snufkin had heard of. The Joxter according to Moominpapa was lazy, but adventurous. The one Snufkin had heard of was a lot more sinister. He had heard from others as he traveled that the Joxter was a night crawling monster who terrorized anyone in his path.  
It had scared him at first, but throughout most his travels he had never once met the Joxter.

“I do hope he continues those stories someday.” Moomin said in a dejected tone as they walked towards Snufkin’s campsite.  
“Oh, I’m sure he will.” Snufkin said with an amused smile.  
“What did you think of the Joxter?” Moomin asked, “from how Papa described him he seemed a lot like you.”  
“I don’t know...I don’t sleep as much as him.” Snufkin said slightly nervous. “But I wonder what ever happened to him.”  
“He is probably still out there somewhere sleeping in weird places.” Moomin said.  
Snufkin and Moomin laughed. They continued their walk in silence, with only the sounds of the crickets and the creek around them.  
Once reaching the campsite Snufkin spoke, “I am curious about something though.”  
“What is that?” Moomin asked.  
“I’ve heard rumors of a Joxter terrorizing people quite a while ago... I wonder if this Joxter is the same one Moominpapa knew.”  
“A Joxter terrorizing people.” Moomin repeated and stood silent for a second.  
“That sounds strange...but I doubt its the same person.”  
“Perhaps.” Snufkin said as he started his fire. The two watched it burn and once again fell into a silence. Snufkin liked that Moomin didn’t try to force conversation and that he was conformable enough with the other to welcome a length of silence between them. He liked Moomin in general, he was one of the main reasons Snufkin even returned to Moomin Valley. Moomin was a good person, he would probably do just about anything for a friend. 

Eventually the two said their goodnights. Snufkin turned and opened his tent to go to sleep and gasped when he was met with two glowing blue eyes.  
The creature made a startled noise and jumped out at him almost knocking both of them into the fire.  
Snufkin’s head landed on something hard and his vision was filled with black.

“-kin?”  
Snufkin groaned, his head was pounding. He opened his eyes, but his vision was blurred and all he could see was a white blob with two blue eyes. It was almost like an angel.  
“An angel?” He said reaching out and feeling whatever it was.  
“Oh my god he is delirious.”  
Was that Lil My?  
“Devil is here too.” He mumbled and reached up to touch his head which was still aching. There were bandages wrapped all around him. Where was his hat?  
Once the others were done laughing at his last comment he heard Moominmama’s voice.  
“Is Snufkin awake?”  
“Yea and he called Moomin an angel.” Lil My said.  
“Well isn’t that sweet.”  
“Hat?” He asked. Moomin turned to him, this time he could make out his features a lot clearer.  
“I couldn’t find it...”  
Snufkin sat up, but as he did he began to regret it as his vision blurred and wobbled. Moomin reach out and steadied him.  
“Moomin found you covered in blood last night after hearing you scream.” Lil My said to him. “If it wasn’t for him you’d still be laying out there. What the heck happened?”  
“Someone was in my tent.” Snufkin said while rubbing his head. “At first all I could see were his blue eyes and then he hissed and jumped out at me..”  
“Someone was in your tent?” Moominpapa asked walking into the room. He seemed to be doing a whole lot better.  
“Here is your tea dear.” Moominmama said to him.  
The other Moomin thanked her and sat down on the chair adjacent to Snufkin.  
“Yes, I think they were sleeping, but jumped out at me.”  
Moominpapa frowned and took a sip of his tea. “Strange... Ms. Fillijonk said she has been having trouble with an intruder as well.. I wonder if my old friend is back in town.”  
“Old friend?” Moominmama asked, “you don’t mean?”  
“Yes...but there is only one way to test my theory.” Moominpapa noted. “Mama could you started locking the doors and windows?”  
“But honey are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
With that the whole household began to spread out to different part of the house to began locking the place up.  
As they did Snufkin began to feel slightly strange. A strange...trapped feeling.  
He did not like it, but Moominpapa seemed determined.  
“Ok we got the last one!” Lil My said bounding over followed by Moomin.  
“Oh good! He should be here any moment then.”  
The group played cards as they waited and Moomin Mama provided Snufkin with tea.  
“How are you feeling Snufkin?” Moomin whispered to him.  
“Trapped.” Was all he could mumble.  
“Oh.”  
Oh?  
“Oh!” The troll frowned, “Would you like to go outside then?”  
Snufkin smiled. “Yes please.”  
Excusing themselves Moomin helped Snufkin up, but as they were about to reach the door there was a crash from upstairs.  
“He is here.” Moominpapa said laying down his cards.  
“Hey! I was about to win!” Lil My complained.  
“Shhh.” Papa said.  
He got up and went to the lantern blowing it out.  
Moomin brought Snufkin back over to the couch and the family all sat in total darkness as the floorboards above them creaked.  
“How did he get upstairs?” Lil My asked.  
“My ladder most likely.” Moomin guessed.  
A second later the person began to descend the stairs. The figure was smaller then the Moomins around Snufkin’s height. He wore a hat and had a tail that swished around behind him. In the darkness the only other thing Snufkin could make out were his Blue eyes that appeared to glow.  
“Where is it.” The figure said.  
“Where is what?” Lil My whispered.  
The figure tensed up and turned to the group. “Did you take him?” He asked.  
“Ive been looking. For so long.”  
“Who have you been looking for?” Moominpapa asked.  
“Moomin?” The person asked. “Did you take him?”  
“Oh my god, I think this guy’s gone a little bonkers.” Lil My whispered to Moomin and Snufkin.  
“I don’t believe so... but you may have to be more specific old friend.”  
“I should have been more careful. I should have been watching the basket.” The Man said wrapping into himself. “Oh Moomin I’ve been searching for years I think I’ve gone insane.”  
Basket? Snufkin squinted.  
“Joxter please, we can help you.” Moominpapa said.  
“My son could be dead for all I know. He could have drowned that day...but I never found the basket.”  
“Son?!” Moominmama asked. “Joxter we had no idea.”  
“She entrusted him with me... and I lost him. I’ve been searching for years.” The Joxter explained. He turned to them again his eyes tear filled and his expression confused.  
“Moominpapa who is that little guy? Don’t tell me you have a son!” He came down the stairs.  
Moominmama turned to light the lantern once again and the Joxter’s features became more defined. He did look a lot like Snufkin himself. He was paler and had darker hair, but his features and shape were so very similar. Snufkin noted that his hat was in the Joxters hand.  
Moomin blushed as the Joxter examined him.  
Stepping back the Joxter smiled, “he looks just like you did as a Kid Moomin...or should I say Moominpapa now.” Then he laughed and noticed Lil My.  
“Ah....you.”  
“Do I know you?” Lil My asked a little annoyed.  
“I knew you when you were pretty young...” The Joxter remarked, “you were a little devil.”  
“She still is.” Moomin said and received a kick from Lil My. “Ow! Hey I was kidding!”  
“Um.” Snufkin said, “excuse me...I believe that it my hat.”  
The Joxter looked down at it.  
“Ah sorry about that! I was a bit startled last night by you...also sorry about...that.” He said pointing to Snufkins bandaged head.  
Snufkin nodded and took his hat.  
“You know... I was surprised to find another Joxter in these parts.” The Joxter noted squinting at him. “Though your smell is a little off...”  
“Thats because he isn’t a Joxter.” Moomin said. “He is a Snufkin.”  
“A Snufkin!” The Joxter asked. “I’ve never heard of such a thing.” He squinted at the other and sniffed. “You do have Joxter like features though ‘Snufkin.’ Are you sure you aren’t one?”  
“I don’t know for sure sir, I never knew my parents.” Snufkin said shrugging.  
He hadn’t really talked much about himself to the Moomins so their startled expressions didn’t surprise him.  
“Yes...and that scarf...looks so familiar.” The Joxter said mumbling.  
“I’ve had it since I could remember.” Snufkin remarked.  
“Your...eyes are so similar to My Mymbles.” The Joxter mumbled. “Could it....no...no you couldn’t...has it been that many years?”  
Snufkin was confused he frowned watching the Joxter think.  
“Lil My does your mother live close by still?” He asked.  
“What??” Lil My asked. “Why do you need my Mom?”  
“Reasons.” The Joxter said not giving any other clues.  
Lil My sighed loudly and ran off.  
“Would you like some Tea Joxter?” Moominmama asked.  
“Oh yes that would be lovely.” Joxter thanked her and took a seat.  
“Oh its been so long Moominpapa how has life been for you?”  
“Well I’ve started on my Memoirs!” The moomin said and began to talk ninety miles a minute.

“Hey Snuf do you still need some air?” Moomin asked.  
“Yes please.” Snufkin asked and the two went out onto the porch.  
“Do you know what the Joxter was on about in there?” Moomin asked.  
“I have my suspicions.” Snufkin said closing his eyes and feeling the cool night air on his face.  
“Do you think he is your-“  
“He might be...” Snufkin said.  
“How...do you feel about that.” Moomin asked.  
Snufkin shrugged, “I don’t really know how to feel...I never really knew my parents...but I think It could be nice I suppose.” He smiled slightly, “to understand where I came from.”  
Moomin nodded slowly. “Have I ever told you about the time when my parents lost me?”  
Snufkin looked at him with a shocked expression. “They what?”  
“It was before we met...”

The two of them sat and talked till the sun began to rise. Around that time the Mymble appeared with her abundance of children following at her heals. Lil My rode on her shoulders and pointed her toward the house.  
As they reached the porch the door to the Moomin house opened and Mymble and Joxter came face to face.  
“Kitten.” She said in surprise. “I have’t seen you in years! Where have you been.”  
“I made a mistake Mym.” He said slowly.  
“I didn’t want to show my face to you knowing that you could take care of so many children...and I couldn’t even care for one.”  
The Mymble frowned, “Joxter what happened to him?”  
The Joxter looked down. “I had him wrapped up in my scarf as it was getting colder....”

Joxter had been taking a bath by the river his child was in a basket on the bank next to him watching a butterfly. The Butterfly flew off and when it left the baby began to cry.  
“I will get it back for you ok Pumpkin?” He said and chased after the Butterfly.  
It took him a couple minutes but he got it eventually.

“When I returned the basket was gone and so was our child.” He said sadly tears streaming down his face. “I’ve been searching for many years and I almost went insane...but Moomin snapped me out of it today...”  
Snufkin gaped at the scrappy older man in-front of him.  
His story lined up with Snufkins childhood perfectly.  
The Mymble’s expression was unreadable.  
“Kitten-“  
“If I may.” Snufkin interrupted.  
The Mymble nodded.  
“I was found in a basket wrapped in this scarf as a child... if your story is true then that could mean I-“  
The Moomins looked at each other with widened eyes.  
The Joxter turned to him quickly and the Mymble smiled.  
“I had my suspicions.” She said walking up to him, Lil My jumped from her shoulder and went over to the Moomins.  
The Mymble wrapped him in a hug. A hug he had never known he need up until that moment. “You always looked like a mumrik to me.” She said petting his head, “I just assumed you had grown up and eventually distanced yourself from your father...if I had known what happened.”  
“Its not your fault...Mom...” He said. The word was awkward on his tongue. “I’m fine so thats all that matters.”  
“Yes...now...” She turned to Joxter.  
“Come here and apologize to your son.” She demanded.  
The Joxter came over slowly, his shoulders hunched and his face lowered in shame. He took his hat off and looked up to meet Snufkins gaze. Then without a word both of them broke into tears and the reached out hugging each other.  
“My son.” The Joxter wailed.  
“Dad!”  
The Mymble smiled and joined into the hug wrapping herself in close to them in a big old bear hug.

Later that day the Moomins, Mymbles, Snufkin and Joxter all sat around a table eating pancakes.  
“Wait....Now I have even more a reason to boss him around.” Lil My said and turned to Snufkin. “I am your older sister so you have to do what I say ok?”  
Snufkin laughed patting her head, “no way.”  
Which cause the rest of the family to join in the laughter.  
Joxter ended up falling asleep and landing into his sticky pancakes so he headed down to wash up in the river.  
After he left Snufkin and Moomin snuck away to hang out.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to hang around and talk to your Mom?” Moomin asked.  
“Too many noisy kids in my opinion.” Snufkin said pulling out his harmonica. “One or two kids are fine, a million is far too many.”  
“I think I only counted ten or eleven.”  
“Still too many.” Snufkin said and Moomin laughed.  
“But are you really sure you don’t want to stick around?”  
“There will be plenty of time to catch up with them...I need some time alone after everything that happened.” Snufkin said playing a couple of notes.  
“Oh...” Moomin said and began to stand up.  
“With you.” Snufkin said quickly.  
Moomin’s eyes lit up and he sat back down.  
Snufkin continued to play his harmonica for a bit longer and before he knew it Moomin was out like a light.  
He couldn’t blame him really.  
He looked down at the Moomin whose fur glowed an orange in the sunset.  
“He asleep?” A voice whispered causing Snufkin to jumped.  
“Uh, yes. Hi Dad.” He said turning to the Joxter.  
Joxter smiled sitting down next to him. “That was a lovely tune you were playing.”  
“Yes it was Moomin’s favorite.” Snufkin said without thinking.  
The Joxter smiled looking at Moomin then him.  
“You like the little Moomin a lot don’t you?”  
“Yes of course, he is a good friend.” Snufkin said.  
“But?” Joxter asked.  
“No buts.” Snufkin said glaring at the cat like man.  
“I’d say by the way you were just lookin’ at him that there are but’s.”  
Snufkin looked away, “there can’t be.”  
“And why not?”  
“Because I will leave and...Moomin will miss me.”  
“More then he does every winter already?”  
“Yes. Even more. Also he has another friend already who likes him. I shouldn’t mess up that.”  
“Mymble has many lovers you know.” Joxter says. “She used to make time for all of them...she probably still does.”  
“Are you telling me that Moomin could have enough room for both of us?”  
“Or just one, but you will never know until you try. From the way I see it the boy already loves you to pieces... the way he looks at you. I think no matter what he will miss you in the same way. Though that is not a bad thing.”  
“Yeah...”  
“When he see’s you the next time his love will be ten times stronger. Mymble was always excited whenever I turned up. All she wanted was to-“  
“Dad no stop. Too much!” Snufkin said feeling he face heat up.  
“I was going to say hang out, but I mean she wanted that too.” He said laughing at Snufkins expression.  
Moomin’s ears twitched and he mumbled something before stretching. He opened his eyes and blinked slowly at Snufkin.  
“Who were you just talking to?” Moomin asked.  
“My-“ Snufkin turned and the Joxter was hightailing it off into the other direction.  
“Ah. No one just myself.” Snufkin said.  
Moomin snorted a laughter, “If you need someone to talk to just talk to me.”  
“I don’t think I could talk to you about this subject.”  
Moomin looked at him in confusion.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Moomin...I...” He didn’t know how to say it. How to tell Moomin how he felt. How much he wanted to hold the others paw and press billions of kisses to the trolls nose.  
“I like the stars.” Snufkin eventually spouted.  
Moomin seemed even more confused now. “Yes...they are beautiful, but I don’t understand-“  
“I like the ocean.” Snufkin then said.  
“Oh yes. It’s gorgeous and blue and vast! Perfect for adventure.” Moomin smiled.  
“I like this valley... the forests and mountains...I like the feeling of the sun on my face and the smell just after it rains. I like the sunset and sunrise and every phase of the moon. But... I found I love something even more then all those things...”  
“Ah! It must be extraordinary if you love it that much!”  
“You are extraordinary Moomin.”  
Moomin’s eyes widened and he sat perfectly still for a moment.  
Snufkin began to think he blew it it before the other reached forward taking his paw.  
“I like the summer....But I dread the fall...and the winter drags on almost forever...but I know the wait is worth it by Spring. Because I love you as well Snufkin. You are amazing and beautiful.”  
Snufkin felt as if he was going to cry again, but Moomin beat him to it. Wiping away Moomins tears, Snufkin let his hand rest against the others cheek. Moomin closed his eyes relishing the others touch.  
“Can I kiss you?” Moomin asked suddenly.  
“Of course.” Snufkin said and Moomin leaned in and rubbed his nose against Snufkins.  
“Your nose is so small.” Moomin smiles, “however I love it so.”  
“Yes...I believe my kind kiss a different way though.”  
“How?” Moomin asks his eyes shining in curiosity.  
“We usually kiss with our mouths. I could start by kissing your nose however.”  
Moomin blushed. “S-sure.”  
Snufkin leaned forward kissing the trolls snout. Then he kissed him again and again.  
Moomin broke into a fit of giggles. “I like it, it tickles, but lets try the other thing now.”  
“Are you sure?” Snufkin asked.  
“Yeah.” Moomin said his blue eyes meeting his.  
Snufkin leaned in and locked his lips with Moomins.  
At first neither really knew what they were doing. The first kiss was short and tasted of syrup and pancakes. The second kiss was longer and they only broke apart to gasp for air.  
“I love you so much Moomin.” Snufkin eventually said. This had to be the happiest he had ever felt.  
“I love you!” Moomin said pulling him into a hug. “And I am so glad you found your family!”  
Snufkin laughed knowing that even if he never had, he already considered the Moomins family. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and Kudos If you did! Also if you want a sequel I could write some more family bonding or something. Idk :)


End file.
